You Will Love Me Right
by FallinInReverse
Summary: Forced together at a party, these boys realized they were Soul Mates in the most shocking way possible: a Soul Merge. Jace grew fangs, and Simon could survive runes. What will these two do as they flee from place to place, hunted by the Shadow World, searching for somewhere safe, & what will they learn from each other as they become one in the most intimate way possible?


_**You Will Love Me Right**_

 **Summary:**

Simon and Jace are, more or less, forced together by Clary at her annual Halloween party. These two boys didn't know what to expect, but when they shook hands that night, everything changed. Something inside them flipped upside down, and now Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike are hunting the two down all because a fight between Clary and Jace revealed that the Shadowhunter and the vampire's souls were MERGING. TOGETHER. Jace grew fangs, and Simon could suddenly withstand runes. What will these two do as they flee from place to place, searching for somewhere safe, and what will they learn from each other as they become one in the most intimate way possible?

They met at a party, neither of them expecting to fall as hard as they did.

Simon Lewis and Jace Lightwood didn't know what hit them when their eyes met at Clary's Halloween party. Isabelle, Jace's sister and Clary's girlfriend, dragged both of her brothers to the Graymark Manor claiming that "life wasn't just about killing demons and training, and that they needed to loosen up." They'd both scoffed at her, telling her that the party was going to be boring and that they weren't going to go… at least until Isabelle got angry, and then they consented. An angry Izzy is scarier than an angry demon. She forced them to dress up, Jace as a fallen angel and Alec as a ninja, or that's what she called it anyway, but Alec wasn't convinced. What kind of ninja wears a leather body suit that fits like a second skin?

They arrived, and Isabelle tore out of the car to collide with Clary, who came flying down the marble steps leading to the front door. The boys watched wide-eyed and slack-jawed as the two kissed for what seemed like an eternity. "You made it!" Clary smiled when they broke apart.

"Of course I made it." Isabelle snorted. "Was there any doubt? I even dragged my brothers along. Well, two of my three brothers. The ones over eighteen. Jace is the one with the wings, and Alec is the one next to him." She gestured over her shoulder to where Alec and Jace were struggling to pull Jace's angel wings out of Izzy's Jeep.

"Perfect! The more the merrier." Clary suddenly paused and stared at Jace. "Oh my, Izzy Love. You were right. Your blonde brother is absolutely perfect for Simon!"

Isabelle grinned. "Right? And Magnus is sure to fall head over heels for Alec when he gets a load of him in that costume. I may be his lesbian sister, but even I can appreciate the fact that my brother has a great body." The redhead made a sound of agreement.

Alec finally managed to free Jace's wings, but when he turned around he found Clary and Isabelle staring at him in a way that made him feel like a zoo animal. They both wore matching black ankle length trenchcoats that showed only their feet, and Alec was terrified to find out what they wore underneath, or if they wore anything at all.

"Ready to enter the lion's den?" Jace asked.

"I'd rather face actual lions." Alec sighed.

"Yeah, me too. Wanna see how far we can get before Thing 1 and Thing 2 chase us down?"

Alec glanced at his brother. "We won't get very far. Those two have an ulterior motive, and those heels aren't going to stop them from getting what they want."

"Yup. Sooo… on three?"

"We won't reach the end of the driveway."

"Sure we will. You ready?" Jace murmured, his eyes flicking up at the girls. "On. Three."

The girls were watching the boys, and were just about to drag them inside, when all of a sudden, they bolted. Too bad for them, they only managed to round the Jeep's bumper before they were violently yanked backwards off their feet and literally dragged up the marble steps and into the house. "I don't know what you boys were planning by running away, but we have people we want you to meet." Clary said, her white smile blinding them in the sudden darkness of the foyer.

Jace struggled to free himself from the redhead's vice like grip to no avail. "The hell do you guys bench?!"

He eventually gave up, and after a moment of silence, "Told you we wouldn't clear the driveway."

"Shut up, Alec."

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Clary had disappeared alone, only to reappear again with Isabelle Lightwood, and dragging two bodies behind them. Simon would be slightly worried if this wasn't a regular thing. Being the vampire best friend to one of the world's most renown Shadowhunters does that to a person. The vampire was currently discreetly ignoring his clan leader, Raphael, who was lecturing him about the threat Shadowhunters posed to Downworlders, and the importance of not becoming too attached to any of them because "They will turn on you the moment they deem you to be a threat to them and/ or their precious mundanes." Simon wasn't listening, because his eyes had just met the golden ones of the flailing blonde Shadowhunter that Clary was dragging behind her.

"W-who is _that_?" Raphael was still running his mouth, talking about the Accords now, so he turned and, in a moment of boldness, grabbed his shoulders, and shook the older, though significantly shorter, vampire. "Raph! Stop ranting for a moment, and pay attention! Who. Is. That?" He pointed to the blonde.

Raphael glared at Simon, before sparing a glance in the designated direction. "Oh." He huffed in disinterest. "You mean the blonde Shadowhunter that Miss. Graymark is dragging behind her? That, fledgling, is Jonathan, or more commonly known as Jace, Herondale."

"Jace, huh?" Simon released Raphael, and slowly looked up at Jace again, who was still staring at the fledgling vampire with a mixture of curiosity, shock, and lust. Simon watched as he reached up and tapped the back of Clary's hand twice. She twisted her neck to look at him questioningly, paused as he asked something to her low enough that she had to lean forward to hear, low enough that even Simon couldn't hear, even with his supernatural hearing. He felt a brief shiver of fear slide down his spine when Clary turned her head towards him, a huge smile growing on her face, her startlingly straight white teeth glowing eerily in the pulsing neon lights of the party.

"Oh, Si~mon!" She sang, gesturing at him wildly. "Come here! I have someone I want you to meet." Isabelle leaned in to say something to the over-excited redhead, who simply nodded and kissed her soundly before letting her yank, who Simon assumed was, her older brother Alexander inside.

Clary then began to make her way over, and Raphael patted his shoulder and said, "As a clan leader, I have places to be, and vampires to discipline. You are on your own with this one, fledgling", before taking off to Simon calling him a coward.

Simon panicked for a minute, then took a few habitually formed deep breaths to calm himself. He then turned around to find Clary right up in his face. If he had a working heart, he'd have died of a heart attack right then and there. "C-Clary!" He yelped, jumping back.

She grinned widely at him. "Hi, Simon! How are you? Are you enjoying the party?"

He gulped. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, it's great. Great party."

"I'm so glad! I have someone here I want you to meet, and hopefully, he can make your night even better." She shoved a fantastically well built body in front of her, and into Simon's space. "Jace, meet my best friend, Simon Lewis. Simon, meet Izzy's adopted brother, Jace Herondale. He's gay, and so are you. Alrighty, have fun you two. Don't get into too much trouble! By~ye!" Simon launched himself at her, but Clary vanished into thin air.

"Dammit, Magnus!" Simon yelled when he came up with nothing. He growled frustratedly, baring his fangs, and running his hands through his hair. He was so caught up in trying to figure out a way to get back at her and the warlock when the sound of a throat clearing brought him back to the present. The vampire whirled around, eyes wide and apologetic. "I am so sorry! I don't know what she was thinking. She's so random, and lately she's been repeating how she was so sad about the fact that I was single, and about how she was going to get me a boyfriend. I didn't think she was serious! Ugh, I'm such an idiot. Of course she was serious! This is Clary we're talking about." Simon began pacing, and practically started tearing out his hair. "You're probably not even interested in me. And, even if you were, me freaking out probably changed that. Damn, I'm such an idiot."

"Hey. Simon, right?" Simon stopped pacing to look up at him. He swallowed roughly, and nodded, pulling his hands from his head and shoving them into the pockets of his jeans. "Let's start this over, shall we?"

"Uh.."

"Hi, I'm Jace Herondale. I'm a Shadowhunter assigned to the Institute here in New York. Like Clary, I have a little too much angel blood in me. Nice to meet you." The Shadowhunter stuck out his hand. Simon stared at it, dumbfounded, for a brief moment before reaching out and shaking it.

"Um, hey? I'm Simon Lewis. I'm a recently made vampire who, more or less, lives on his own. I, uh, I have the ability to walk in the sunlight, and everyone calls me the Daylighter, even though that pisses me off." The moment their palms touched, an electric current ran from their fingertips all the way to their toes. The two boys leaped apart, gasping, staring at each other with wide, blown eyes. The shock that had passed between them was anything but painful. In fact, it seemed to unlock a lot of doors that had been holding them back. There was only one left now.

Jace narrowed his eyes and stalked forward, causing Simon to back up into the wall, his breath hitching in his throat. The blonde Shadowhunter pressed his body along the length of the vampire's, liking the way his head fell back and how the soft moan made him bite his lip in an attempt to hide it. "Simon." He breathed into his ear.

Simon bit his lip harder to keep the sounds his voice wanted so badly to let out in, Jace's deep voice doing so much more to him then should be allowed. What the hell happened when they touched?! "Simon." Jace breathed again. "I just have a couple of questions for you. Five at the very most. You don't have to say anything; just nod your head yes or no, okay?"

Simon nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, and suppressed a shiver. Jace chuckled darkly and began nuzzling the vampire's neck. "Good boy." He purred happily at the soft gasp he managed to withdraw from the smaller boy.

"Now, first question. Do you feel like you know this house pretty well?" A nod.

"Well enough that you could find an empty, _unused_ bedroom without being able to see?" Another nod.

"Do you feel comfortable with me?" Simon shook his head.

"Why's that?" Simon gulped, trying to find his voice.

"I-this feeling is...new to me. I don't-you are...it doesn't help that...you're a very-" he cut off with a gasp when Jace rubbed his teeth underneath his jawbone, and he felt his knees start to shake.

The Shadowhunter hummed against the hollow of the vampire's throat, enjoying the mewl it gave him. "It doesn't help that I'm a very…what?"

A soft pant left Simon's parted lips, followed by a small whine. "It doesn't help...that...you're a very...well known...hunter. You're not exactly known, ah, dammit...for mercy...when it comes to...Downworlders."

"That's true, and I may not change the way I think about a lot of them, but I may just change the way I see vampires, or Downworlders like you, depending on how well you and I get to know each other. And, I don't mean just sexually. I really am interested in getting to know you better, _Simon_." The blonde purred the brunette's name seductively, and Simon was so close to just giving himself over the older boy.

Broad hands began to wander, just a little, and it broke Simon just a little more. "Jace.." he moaned quietly, his voice barely heard over the throbbing music pounding out from the other room.

"Yes?" He replied, his hands beginning to slip under the vampire's faded gray ACDC shirt to stroke over his smooth stomach, back, and sides, going no further than the very bottom rib.

Simon arched his back instinctively into Jace's skilled hands, loving the feel of calloused skin on his sensitive body. "Jace, finish your...questions."

A deep laugh vibrated from the blonde's chest. "Alright, then. Question #4: does such a well know Shadowhunter, like myself, have permission to get you in an _empty_ , _unused_ bedroom? Alone? With just you and me?"

" _Yesss_." Simon watched, fascinated, as the the Shadowhunter's pupils spilled inky blackness into Jace's golden eyes. The only proof that they'd ever been another color was the thin gold ring on the rim of his irises.

"Last question isn't a question." He growled low, his hands gripping Simon's hips so tightly he had no doubt that if he was still mundane he'd either have bruised hips, or broken ones. "Directions. Now."

"Up two flights, third floor, all the way down the hall, third door on the right." Simon said in a rush. He wasn't even finished before Jace grabbed his wrist, and began running up the stairs, vampire in tow.

Simon allowed himself to be pulled around by the Shadowhunter because, the next thing he knew, he was being shoved up against a wall rather forcefully, but Simon didn't care. All he felt was those amazing, calloused fingers yanking his shirt upwards, pulling it up and off, only to find their way back to his chest once the fabric hit the ground. He arched his back, and tilted his head back, crying out softly when the blonde's teeth sank into his neck. "Jace!"

There was a desperate plea in his voice that the Shadowhunter understood immediately. His hands slid down to clamp down on his hips, and began violently grinding their bodies together. Simon let out a strangled sound between a scream and a moan, his head falling back. His mind was spinning like he was drunk; he wasn't even sure if they'd made it to the room.

All of a sudden, "Wow, guys. You couldn't make it up the first flight of stairs before you started tearing at each other? You're not animals, act like it. Well, actually, one of you are." Simon would've blushed if he still had blood circulating, but he didn't, so he settled for burying his face in Jace's neck. Jace, on the other hand, was seething. He turned to the other Shadowhunter, a short, stocky boy with military style cut light brown hair, wrapped his left arm around Simon's waist, and pulled back his right hand to sucker punch the boy right in the nose. "He is _not_ an animal, you fucking asshole. He's a person too." Jace snarled, looking like he was on the verge of ripping the other Shadowhunter limb from limb.

"I'm disgusted that you would even _make_ that remark. If I didn't know that Clary would skin me alive for getting blood on her things, I'd crack your skull against the banister and hang you by your small intestine from the chandelier." The boy backed so quickly he nearly tripped backwards when he heard the amount of venom and promise that saturated the blonde Shadowhunter's voice. Everyone knew exactly what kind of damage Jace Herondale could inflict when provoked. He'd torn a vampire's head clean off when it had snuck up on his Parabatai. "If I ever hear you make another vile comment like that again, or even a rumour of you making a comment like that, I will hunt you down and personally give you a makeover. Do I make myself very clear?"

The Shadowhunter nodded vigorously before turning and fleeing from Jace's malicious energy. Even when the boy was long gone, Jace was still vibrating with anger. Simon untangled himself from the blonde's arms, gently wound his fingers with the older boy's, and gave a small tug to get his attention. Jace turned to Simon, his eyes still raging but now rimmed with a wave of curiosity. The vampire turned to face the Shadowhunter, and started walking up the stairs backwards. He led them to the room they'd been heading for earlier, opened the door, and gently tugging his to the bed. Jace closed the door behind himself, instinctively locking it, and allowed himself to sat on the bed.

Simon shifted nervously from foot to foot before placing his hands on Jace's shoulders, and touching his lips to his tenderly but with a slight edge that the blonde caught, like the smaller boy was on the verge of snapping. "Simon…?" He murmured into the kiss. "Did...me getting angry... turn you on…?"

"Mmm. Maybe." Jace raised an eyebrow, pulling back slightly, and Simon sighed. "Okay, yes. It did. I've never seen something so... _hot_ in my life. Being so close to you when you're on the verge of losing it, feeling it roll off of you like that, but seeing that the violence wasn't turned on me when I pulled you away...it was... _exhilarating_ _._ So, yes. I am very turned on. What are you going to do about it, hmm? Maybe we could help each other."

"Yeah? How's that?" Jace teased lightly.

"Well, what's left of my clothes are starting to become very uncomfortable, and you have all that violent energy just waiting to be used up." Simon leaned forward and nuzzled the Shadowhunter's neck, and softly running the flat of his tongue along the underside of his jaw. Suddenly, the vampire was tossed onto his back, hands pinned above his head, and let out a cry as Jace rocked their erections together as roughly as he could. The blonde placed his free hand on the small of Simon's back to hold the arched position, leaned over to press his lips to the smaller boy's ear, and hissed seductively, "You better hold on tight, because I'm gonna rock you body all. Night. Long."


End file.
